Lucy Gray
OOC:Sorry guys. I never use her and she's turning into a mary sue. Adopt her if you want. |image = |Gender =Female |Age = 16 |Hair Color =Red-Brown |Eye Color =Brown |Birthday =May 18th |Height =5'7 |Weight =How Should I know? |Address =7715 Anubis Way, Los Angeles |Occupation(s) =Student, Actor, Dancer |Aliases =Lucy |Famliy= Mara, Jerome, and Amber Gray |Friends =Jade West, Cat Valentine, Emma Evans, Brittany Fabray |Relationships =Shane Williamson |Pets(s) =Beagle named Kina |Enemies =Tori Vega, Trina Vega, Rex Powers, Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver |Interests =Acting, dancing, heave metal music,reading, England, Egyptian mythology |Education =Hollywood Arts High School |Talent =Acting, dancing |Weaknesses =Writing, sports |First appearance =Birth |Last appearance =Death |Portrayer = HeyLookItzTanni}} Appearance Hair Colour: ''' Reddish-brownish '''Eye Colour: Brown Trademark: Hair Streaks I can be seen wearing black and a bit of pink around HA. Family Mara Gray My mum is the best mum ever! She taught me ballroom dancing when I was 6. She enrolled me in Hollywood Arts so I wouldn't be here without her. Jerome Gray Everyone says that I get my personality from him. He shows me how to do pranks behind my mum's back. He cheers me up when I'm sad by buying me bibble to remind me of Britain. Lucinda "Cindy" Gray She is nothing like me. She's girly, sweet as sugar, and annoying sometimes. Even though we're different, she still knows me best and introduced me to Hollywood Arts. History I was born at the London Hospital in England to my parents. I am 5 minutes older that my twin Cindy. At age 16, I moved to America and went to Hollywood Arts. Personality I am a rebel. I can be mean to,people depending on who. if you're hideous, I will hate you.I really don't know what else to say except this: If you ever call me mean to my face, you'll regret it. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris He's okay, but annoying. Beck Oliver I hate him. He breaks my friend's heart, I want to break his face. Cat Valentine She's a big bowl of sunshine and no one could ever hate her. I gave her bibble on my first day when she ran up to me and begged for bibble. Jade West She's my BFF. She knows me so well. Robbie Shapiro He spilled coffee on me. I will destroy him. Tori Vega Annoying twit. Trina Vega Even more annoying twit. Other People Shane Williamson My boyfriend. He's awesome. Emma Evans We were close friends back in Britain. Every year, she would visit me in the summer. Brittany Fabray We met in Britain and became friends. She is the best. Kimberly Sandlers The most disgusting and desperate thing in the world. Blair Pierce She is awesome. I have nothing against her and she isn't annoying. She's my BFF. Jason Ross He's a nerd but he's okay. Balir and I are his only friends. Cait Carmichael This gymnast is like one of my BFFs. She supports me and I really think she awesome. Trivia *I'm BRITISH, if you couldn't tell. *My favorite foods are bangers(you Americans call it sausages)...and popcorn. *I love Egyptian mythology. *My favorite color is red *I hate when people confuse me for my twin *I took kickboxing *I have a beagle named Kina *My favorite show is Better Than Revenge *No one can have Shane Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Luciana Gray Category:1996 Births